


Loki's Present

by TalkLokiToMe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, loki's library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLokiToMe/pseuds/TalkLokiToMe
Summary: You’re busy baking and preparing things for Christmas. When Loki comes over, you ask him to help you finish things up. He agrees, but on one condition.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Loki for the Holidays





	Loki's Present

You stood in your kitchen stretching the stiffness from your neck and shoulders. You’d been hunched over the counter for hours placing the finishing touches on your gingerbread cookies. The kitchen was a mess of flour and icing, bowls, spoons, and measuring cups stacked high in the sink, but you were satisfied with your work. The little army of gingerbread men smiled up at you from their lines across the counter, half sporting the traditional iced outline and red cinnamon buttons, the other half with an added horned helm you had painstakingly piped onto each head. You finished just in time, as your wrist was starting to cramp from holding the piping bag for so long.

Sighing, you resigned yourself to the necessity of doing a little clean up before finishing the chocolate chip cookies. You had just finished clearing everything in the sink when the door to your apartment open clicked open.

"Wow. It smells wonderful in here."

You turned in time to see Loki stepping into the kitchen, a pile of Christmas gifts in his arms. Even after all these months, the sight of him smiling and walking toward you still gave you butterflies.

"Hey," you said, slightly breathless.

Loki leaned down to give you a lingering kiss, shifting the gifts into one arm so he could pull you close with the other.

"Hello. You've been a busy little elf, it seems." He gave the white pom-pom on the Santa hat you were wearing a flick as he surveyed the kitchen and the living room beyond the peninsula counter. The carpet in front of the Christmas tree was covered in rolls of wrapping paper, ribbons, gift bags, and bows.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve _ eve _! It's a busy time of year for us elves," you said with a smirk. "Besides, there's so much to do before Tony's party tomorrow night. Do you want to help me with the next batch of cookies and then wrapping the rest of the presents?"

"What's in it for me?" Loki asked, an ominous smile gracing his beautiful features.

"Um...what do you want?"

Loki looked around the apartment once before returning his gaze to you. He looked you up and down in a way that made your ears feel warm and your knees threaten to tremble.

After a moment he said, "a present."

You looked at him suspiciously. "Okay...well luckily I've already got you a bunch. So, deal?"

"Deal," Loki said. But you knew he had something up his sleeve from the way he was smiling at you. He had agreed far too easily. Surely he knew you had presents to give him anyway?

Thinking you’d just have to wait and see, you set to work melting chocolate, instructing Loki to put his presents down under the tree and lay out some wax paper on the dining table. You joined him a few moments later carrying melted chocolate in a large glass bowl.

“So here’s what you do. Take one of these,” you grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the tupperware and then continued, “Dip half in the melted chocolate and lay it on the wax paper, and then sprinkle some of this crushed-up candy cane onto the chocolate before it sets.” You did each step as you spoke and then stood back to admire the effect. “Oh, these are going to be so festive!”

“And delicious,” Loki said, scooping up a large spoonful of melted chocolate and bringing it to his mouth.

“Hey! Not until we’re done!” You grabbed for the spoon, a large drip of chocolate landing on your chest right atop your collar bone as you attempted to jerk it out of Loki’s hand.

You gave a sharp “tsk” of annoyance and reached for a napkin, but Loki grabbed your wrist.

“Allow me.” His pupils were wide and dark as he eyed your throat, and you suddenly felt the need to be very _ very _ still as he lowered his mouth to your skin.

The first stroke of his tongue swiping up the chocolate had your breath hitching. Then he closed his lips over the spot to suck gently before licking again. He repeated the pattern, moving slowly up your throat. 

You tilted your head back to give him better access as your eyes fluttered shut, and you were just thinking that you could probably finish these cookies first thing in the morning and they’d still have enough time to set before the party, when Loki abruptly stopped and pulled away from you.

“There,” he said as you staggered, bracing a hand on the table. “All clean. Shall we continue?”

He smiled innocently but his eyes glittered with dark intent. 

“Right,” you huffed, trying to hide your disappointment and frustration. “Thanks.”

But two could play this game. You continued working together, speaking nonchalantly, while _ accidentally _ brushing hands or bumping into one another, the cookies getting increasingly sloppy towards the end as the tension built. When you finally put down the last cookie to set, Loki looked at you, a triumphant gleam in his eye.

“Time to clean up!” you declared, scurrying into the kitchen. Loki stalked behind you, and you were surprised to see he’d actually brought the dirty bowls and supplies you used into the kitchen to be cleaned. He set the remaining melted chocolate on the counter before skulking off to examine the gingerbread cookies while you loaded the smaller items into the dishwasher.

“Are these supposed to be me?” he asked, looking at the cookies with the icing helmets.

“Well, not you exactly. Do you like them?”

Loki cocked his head at them. “The horns aren’t big enough.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well I think they’re cute, just like you,” you said, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before picking one up and making it walk across the counter. “A little gingerbread Loki.” And then you recited, 

_ “Run, run, as fast as you can, _

_ You can’t catch me, _

_ I’m the gingerbread man.” _

You laughed at your own silliness, but the sound died in your throat as you made eye contact with Loki.

“And what if,” he said, voice low and dangerous, “I _ can _catch you?”

Instinct had you backing up, your body reacting to the predatory look he was giving you. His whole demeanor had changed, his head tilting forward and low, hungry eyes trained on you as he began to stalk.

You knew Loki would never hurt you, but a little spike of fear shot through you as you were reminded that despite how he looked, Loki was not, in fact, human. You swallowed hard as adrenaline flooded your system, bringing the warm flush of desire through your body as your eyes darted around the room. 

Loki had stopped moving, raising an eyebrow at you as if to say, “well?”

You ran. 

Trying to outrun Loki was pointless and you let out an involuntary shriek as you darted around the couch, desperately thinking you might have a chance if you could get something between you.

You turned around to see Loki flat-out leaping over the back of the couch toward you. You shrieked again as a wild giggle escaped your mouth, laughing and squealing as you made a beeline back toward the dining table. You got to one side of it and turned around, but Loki was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed you around the middle, hauling you up over his shoulder as he brought you to the center of the living room.

That damn, teleporting cheater.

“Loki!” You cried. “Put me down!”

But no sooner did your feet touch the ground then Loki’s hands were on your waist, tickling you as you began squealing yet again.

“I do love the sound of victory,” Loki drawled, as you laughed between screams, legs buckling. Loki went down with you, pinning you to the floor with his body as he continued to tickle you.

You tried in vain to pry him off or even tickle him back, but it was no use. And at some point during his ruthless attack, you realized he wasn’t just tickling you—he was taking your clothes off. Your shirt and bra flew over the coffee table before you even realized you could breathe again, or that Loki’s hands were running up and down your body with an entirely new motive.

The look he gave you as his eyes roamed your half naked body sent heat racing to your core, and when he reached over to pluck a pair of scissors and a spool of thick gold ribbon off the carpet, your heart nearly stopped beating.

“I was promised a present if I helped you wrap the gifts,” he said with a smirk. “And I’m nothing if not efficient.” He was slowly unwinding the ribbon as he spoke. You had splurged on the expensive stuff for Loki’s presents in particular, the kind of ribbon you bought at craft stores with thin wiring down each side, ideal for shaping perfect bows on the top of gift boxes.

The single, sharp _ snip _ as Loki cut the ribbon seemed to ring out like a gunshot in the quiet of the living room. Before you could say anything else, he pulled your wrists above your head, tying them together and to the small wooden leg of the heavy sectional sofa.

Loki’s whole face was aglow with the lights from the Christmas tree towering above you, but before he sat up, he grazed his lips over yours. “How does that feel?” he murmured. 

You gave your bindings an experimental tug. “Good.”

He kissed you softly, gently tasting your mouth, teasing you with his tongue until you bucked your hips under him. He gave your lips a sharp nip in response.

“So naughty. We certainly know which list you’re on this year.” He pulled away from you and began tugging off your pants and underwear.

“Only because you’ve corrupted me.”

“One of my finest achievements,” he said while tying a length of ribbon around each ankle, leaving only a few inches between them. “No more running, Gingerbread Man.”

He stood, looking down at your bound and naked body, eyes roving hungrily over every inch of you.

“How does your present look from way up there?”

“Absolutely glorious, but…” Loki tapped his finger to his lips, thinking. “Ah.” He leaned down one more time and tugged your santa hat down so low over your eyes that only the very tip of your nose was left uncovered. “Perfect,” he said, and you could practically _ hear _ the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Hey!” you protested, but Loki didn’t respond. You heard the microwave open and shut, dinging after just a few seconds, then the sound of Loki kneeling next to you. He must have magicked his clothes away, because you felt his naked chest as he leaned down to kiss you deeply, running his hands up your sides, over your breasts, up your arms to your bound wrists, and back down again.

He moved to straddle you, letting you feel the press of his erection as he continued to kiss you with such fervor that you began feeling a bit light-headed. He squeezed your breasts, circling your nipples with feather-light touches that made you arch and moan.

“Lokiii,” you whined, breathless, desperate.

You felt him sit up above you, still straddling your legs. There was the clink of metal on glass.

“Wha--oh!” You arched again as something warm and wet was drizzled over your breasts, and the rich aroma of melted chocolate filled your nose.

“Waste not,” Loki said, and then his tongue was on you, tracing the chocolate drizzles and swiping them into his mouth. He moved with torturous slowness, occasionally pausing to suck as well as lick, paying meticulous attention to your peaked nipples. 

“Mmmm,” Loki breathed, nearly moaning himself. “What a treat you are, pet. Truly a gift fit for a god.”

Your breath hitched as you felt more warm chocolate being drizzled onto your belly. Loki slid off of you to lay by your side, pulling your knees up so your feet were flat on the floor, your heels nearly touching your bottom. This time when Loki lowered his mouth to you, he gently parted your knees, letting them fall open, your ankles still bound by the small length of ribbon. 

You were practically panting as his hand moved slowly up your inner thigh to part the lips of your sex. Loki gave a brief hum of satisfaction upon finding you wet and ready for him, circling your clit a few times before sliding two long fingers inside of you.

“Loki!” you gasped, unable to stop yourself from pulling at the ribbons binding your wrists. His tongue was still moving wickedly on your body, getting every last drop of chocolate as he pumped and curled his fingers in a practiced rhythm. 

You wanted to touch him, hold him, pull him closer. You wanted to feel his skin on every inch of yours, the flex of his muscles, the thundering beat of his heart.

You bucked into his hand, reflexively straightening your legs a bit as you did so. The movement made your legs close slightly and Loki, mouth and tongue busy below your belly button, growled in response.

With his mouth pressed against you, the sound reverberated right through you to your very core. The feel of that primal, possessive sound was your undoing.

You came with a wordless cry, back arching, arms and legs pulling and tensing as your body squeezed and pulsed around those fingers still working you.

Just as you were coming down from your high, limbs limp and unmoving as your breath evened out, Loki’s mouth was on you. His lips closed around your clit as he began to suck. Hard.

You screamed as you raced towards a second orgasm with record speed, your over-sensitive body losing control completely as Loki licked and sucked.

But you didn’t have time to recover from this one either. You had barely crested the peak of climax before Loki flipped you over, pushing you up on your knees and down onto your elbows. He ran a cool hand down your spine so your body bowed, presenting yourself to him fully, wrists and ankles still bound.

The thick length of his cock filled you quickly, gliding without resistance into your still trembling core.

He gave you a quick, sharp slap on your ass. Once. Twice. Growling when he felt your body squeeze him tighter in response. 

“Norns, you feel so good. So wet and tight,” he ground out, hands grasping your hips as he pumped into you with hard rhythmic thrusts. 

Your only response to that was to arch further, head rolling to one side as you pushed back wantonly against him. 

He leaned over you then, fisting one hand in your hair so his mouth was free to explore your exposed neck. His thrusts became slow and almost unbearably deep, forcing you to cry out each time he drove his cock home.

“Do you like that, pet?” he whispered, the deep gravel of his voice sending goosebumps over your skin. “Do you want to come again?”

The only thing you could manage was a high, breathy gasp, as Loki chose that moment to roll his hips at the top of his thrust. He let go of your hair for a moment to reach back and spank you once more.

“Answer me. Tell me that you want to come on my cock.”

“Yes!” you cried. “I-I want to come on your c-cock. Please, Loki!”

“Good girl,” was all he said, as he reached his hand between your legs, continuing to move his hips with slow, deep thrusts. 

You couldn’t stop the moan that tore from your throat as you came, fingers digging into the carpet as pleasure lit up every nerve in your body.

"Yes, pet, yesss,” Loki hissed, coming as well, hips jerking wildly behind you, his chest pressing into your back so you could feel his heart beating against your shoulder.

A moment later, you found yourself curled on your side, Loki still spooning your body as the ribbons binding your wrists and ankles vanished. He tugged the Santa hat off so you could see and turned you to face him, taking your hands to gently kiss and massage your wrists. 

After checking that you were okay, the two of you just lay there for a while, catching your breath, enjoying the comfort of each other's touch under the glow of the Christmas tree.

At last you said, “Well, that was a new way to use leftover chocolate. Did you enjoy...your present?”

Loki laughed. “I’m afraid whatever you’ve got in these boxes will never live up to it.”

You rolled your eyes, laughing too. “Well then Merry Christmas, Loki.”

“Merry Christmas, love,” Loki said, leaning in to kiss you.

“Ugh. I feel sticky all over. We should go wash up,” you said, rising to a sitting position.

“Hmm, I’m not sure there’s much point in that.” The gleam in Loki’s eyes immediately made you suspicious.

“Why not?”

“Because,” Loki said, sitting up as well and reaching into one of the gift bags he brought with him. “I haven’t given you _ your _present yet.”

The item he pulled from the bag made your mouth go dry and your toes curl in delicious anticipation.

He took your Santa hat and, with a wicked smile, put it on his own head. “I’ll give you a headstart to the bedroom.”

You ran.


End file.
